Conventional strategies for generating immunosuppression associated with an undesired immune response are based on broad-acting immunosuppressive drugs. Additionally, in order to maintain immunosuppression, immunosuppressant drug therapy is generally a life-long proposition. Unfortunately, the use of broad-acting immunosuppressants are associated with a risk of severe side effects, such as tumors, infections, nephrotoxicity and metabolic disorders. Accordingly, new immunosuppressant therapies would be beneficial.